To Kagami Taiga
by hei-yo
Summary: Sepucuk surat di loker Kagami yang sebenarnya sudah ditunggu Kagami sejak lama. BL, AoKa. Warning inside. RnR?


**To Kagami Taiga**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. **

**Warn : AoKa, BL, fluffy gagal, cheesy plot, typos.**

**Enjoy!**

Kagami tidak pernah menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Hari ini diawalinya seperti biasa; bangun pagi, mandi, membereskan rumah, sarapan, berangkat ke sekolah—benar-benar normal. Pelajaran juga sama saja membosankannya seperti biasanya dan Aida masih garang seperti biasa.

Namun apa yang ditemukannya tergeletak di dalam loker sepatunya tadi sepulang sekolah yang merupakan keanehan hari ini. Hal aneh yang membuatnya tersenyum idiot sejak pulang sekolah tadi.

Sepucuk amplop berwarna merah dengan namanya tertulis di bagian depan amplop tersebut.

Kagami tahu dirinya memang bodoh, tapi _hell_, ia tidak sebodoh itu hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam amplop itu—surat cinta, tentu saja. Sebenarnya mendapat surat cinta bukanlah hal yang aneh untuk Kagami. Meski bodoh dan rakus luar biasa tetap saja banyak anak perempuan yang mengejar-ngejarnya, menganggap dengan bodohnya bahwa kebodohan dan kerakusan Kagami itu manis. Yang benar saja, Kagami bahkan masih tidak habis pikir dengan hal itu. Kagami sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali mendapat pernyataan—dalam bentuk surat cinta seperti sekarang maupun pernyataan langsung. Sayangnya, tak satupun yang lolos menjadi kekasih si rambut merah.

Semuanya ditolaknya dengan alasan yang sama; Kagami belum berpikiran untuk pacaran. Basket selalu menjadi prioritas utamanya dan memiliki kekasih sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam daftar prioritasnya. Tapi surat cinta yang dtujukan untuknya kali ini benar-benar membuat ace Seirin itu senang.

Alasannya adalah karena sang pengirim surat itu bukan gadis-gadis yang biasanya.

Pengirimnya adalah monster basket idiot dari sekolah tetangga.

Aomine Daiki. Ya, Aomine Daiki yang _itu._ Yang menyebalkan, yang dikalahkan Kagami saat Winter Cup, yang menemaninya one-on-one setiap minggu, yang kadang menginap di rumah Kagami karena terlalu malas pulang ke rumahnya sendiri setelah bermain basket. Yang akhir-akhir ini senyuman idiotnya selalu dirindukan Kagami.

Sesampainya di apartemen, Kagami meletakkan tasnya di lantai kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, dibukanya surat itu, dan diarahkannya matanya ke sebaris kalimat di bagian teratas kertas.

_Yo, Kagami._ Begitu katanya di awal surat.

_Uhmm.. Ini sebenarnya ide bodoh dari pirang menyebalkan Kise dan Satsuki, bukan muni ideku_. Oh ya, Kagami yang paling tahu kalau idiot itu tidak mungkin melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini kalau tidak dipaksa.

_Tapi aku tak tahu lagi harus mengatakannya dengan cara seperti apa, jadi kuturuti saja ide aneh mereka._ Bodoh seperti biasanya.

Kagami menggeser mank _crimson_-nya ke bawah, membaca kalimat selanjutnya._ Baiklah_,(Kagami bisa membayangkan bagaimana Aomine menghela napas gugup di bagian ini) _kuharap kau membaca ini di rumah, dan mungkin setelah ini kau akan jijik padaku tapi tolong pertimbangkan baik-baik kata-kataku setelah ini_. _Dammit_, jantung Kagami mulai berdebar tak karuan.

Dan sebaris kalimat berikutnya membuat tenggorokan Kagami tercekat dan membelalakkan mata.

_Aku suka padamu._

Seandainya Aomine bisa melihatnya, wajah Kagami sudah benar-benar sewarna tomat saat ini.

_Yeah, kau pasti tidak percaya, tapi aku serius kali ini._ Seringai sialan itu—wajah sialan milik Aomine Daiki sekarang berenang-renang dengan tidak tahu malu di kepala Kagami. Dan jangan tanya keadaan jantungnya—yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan lepas.

Kagami sudah tahu dari awal kalau surat ini akan berisi hal seperti ini, tapi karena pengirimnya adalah idiot sialan itu yang membuat Kagami jadi seperti ini. Oh, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

Oke, Kagami memang menyukai idiot itu. Meski dia idiot. Kalau ditanya kenapa, hal yang pertama kali membuat dirinya…. err—menyukai Aomine adalah karena basketnya yang benar-benar menakjubkan. Menjadi lawan tanding orang hebat sepertinya membuat Kagami merasa dihargai.

Memiliki kekasih memang tidak termasuk ke dalam skala prioritas Kagami, tapi tidak salah kalau dirinya menyukai seseorang, kan?

Entah bagaimana, sudah berjam-jam sejak kekalahan Touou di Winter Cup dihabiskan Kagami bersama Aomine, entah bermain basket, ke Majiba, maupun bermain PS di apartemen Kagami. Bahkan saat pertandingan finalnya melawan Rakuzan, Aominelah yang secara tidak langsung berlatih bersama Kagami dengan semua _one-on-one_ itu.

_Aku sudah ingin mengatakan ini sejak lama, tapi berhubung aku sangat baik hati aku tak ingin membebanimu sebelum Winter Cup usai._ Songong seperti biasa. _Tapi sekarang, karena Seirin sudah menang, pertimbangkan ini baik-baik._

Akhir-akhir ini, Kagami bukannya tidak menyadari kalau Aomine mulai bertingkah aneh. Diam bukanlah karakter seorang Aomine Daiki, namun sudah beberapa kali Kagami merasa _ace_ Touou itu terdiam dan memperhatikannya. Bahkan beberapa kali Aomine tiba-tiba memeluknya tanpa sebab dan tersenyum—bukannya menyeringai, juga menggandeng tangannya saat berbelanja ketika Aomine menginap.

Kagami toh, tidak keberatan diperlakukan seperti itu karena ia menyukai Aomine. Dan dengan sinyal seperti itu Kagami bukannya tidak menyadari Aomine juga menyukainya. Tapi untuk apa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata yang sama sekali bukan gaya mereka, kalau mereka berdua sudah sama-sama tahu?

_Hei, kau tidak sebodoh itu menyadari aku menyukaimu, kan? Dan aku juga tidak sebodoh itu untuk menyadari kalau kau menyukaiku. _Benar, kan? Mereka berdua sudah sama-sama tahu.

Tapi meski sudah saling mengetahui, tetap saja Kagami ingin hubungan dengan kepastian. Mungkin Aomine juga berpikir hal yang sama dan menulis hal bodoh semacam ini untuk Kagami.

_Aku tidak mungkin salah. Lagipula, sudah terlambat kalau kau mau mundur sekarang. Aku tidak akan melepasmu._ Kagami memerah lagi. Dari mana Aomine mendapat kata-kata _cheesy _seperti itu?

Kagami yakin, bahkan jika mereka pacaran, tidak akan ada yang berubah diantara mereka. _One-on-one_ seperti biasa, main PS dan bertengkar seperti biasa. Tapi Kagami memang tidak ingin ada yang berubah diantara mereka. Ia hanya menginginkan untuk selalu bersama Aomine.

_Kukatakan sekali lagi. Aku serius, jangan menggapku main-main. Aku tahu kita saling menyukai, tapi aku ingin sesuatu yang pasti. Yeah,_ mungkin seperti mengumumkan kalau mereka err—_officially dating_.

Kagami memejamkan mata, mempersiapkan jantungnya untuk membaca kalimat selanjutnya. Kalimat terakhir yang sebenarnya, Kagami sudah bisa menebak apa. Menarik napas dalam dan menghelanya pelan-pelan, bersamaan dengan itu Kagami membuka matanya.

_Baiklah, Kagami Taiga. Aku, Aomine Daiki, memintamu menjadi pacarku. Dan aku akan memberimu pilihan:_

_Ya_

_Oke_

_Pilih salah satu. Tidak tersedia pilihan yang lain. _

_Aku menunggumu di lapangan yang biasa. Jangan lama-lama, aku tidak suka menunggu._

_Dan yang terpenting, JANGAN TERTAWA._

_-Aomine Daiki._

Meski sudah dilarang untuk tertawa, Kagami tertawa keras-keras. Pilihan macam apa itu? Percaya diri sekali idiot satu itu.

Jadi karena Kagami tidak suka mendengar orang idiot marah-marah, ia segera mengganti bajunya dan menyambar tasnya, mengunci pintu apartemen dan berjalan—setengah berlari sebenarnya—ke lapangan yang dimaksud.

Sesampainya di gerbang, Kagami melihat Aomine yang bersandar di tembok sambil memutar-mutar bola basket.

Aomine menoleh, tatapan mereka bertemu. Kagami berjalan cepat ke arah Aomine yang menegakkan badannya, dan langsung memeluk Kagami erat.

Aomine melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap Kagami. "Jadi apa jawabannya? Kau lama sekali."

Kagami tersenyum, "Apa-apaan pilihan yang kau berikan itu?" Aomine terkekeh, "Tapi baiklah, aku akan jadi pacarmu, Aomine Daiki," lanjut Kagami akhirnya.

Aomine terdiam sesaat kemudian merengkuh kepala Kagami, membawanya dalam ciuman lembut. Oh, ia bisa merasakan Kagami tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Ketika akhirnya mereka melepas ciuman mereka, Aomine bertanya, "_One-on-one_?"

Kagami menyeringai, "Heh, _bring it on_."

Kagami sudah memperkirakan kalau tidak aka nada yang berubah, kan?

* * *

**A/N **

**Oke, gue gatau nulis apa ini. orz. Enjoy pokoknya deh, meski ini cheesy nggak ketulungan dan gue udah desperate mau ngasih judul apa, haha. Betewe ini terinspirasi sama lagunya GReeeeN – Ai Uta. AKH, I love that song so much, makes my heart go doki-dokiii /abaikan.**

**Yesh, finally, RnR? :3**


End file.
